


without a reflection

by avapacifica



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Mentioned Anne Weying, Mirrors, Other, Tom Hardy as Eddie, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: In which Eddie is a vampire, and Venom tries to describe his face to him.





	without a reflection

**Author's Note:**

> So this stems from the idea that vampires can't see their reflection and can't have pictures taken of them, and how sad it must be that they don't know their own faces.
> 
> Hope you enjoy !!

Eddie rinses the soap off his hands, glancing up at the mirror, something he usually tries to avoid. It always makes him sad. Sometimes he wishes he could afford to move out of this apartment and become a homeowner for the sheer freedom of being able to take out all the mirrors in his living area. Unfortunately he can’t at the moment though, and he really doesn’t want to piss of his landlord. So he suffers through.

Having no reflection staring back at him makes him feel so inhuman. Which makes sense, considering he isn’t human, but he doesn’t need the constant reminder.

Before he was turned, he never paid attention to the smaller details on his face. He saw nothing special. Now he wish he had. Eddie’s not narcissistic, he just feels incomplete. Of course there are pictures from before, and they do help. But he can feel how he’s aged, he can see it in his body. Not his face though, there’s no way. What he wouldn’t give to see his features one last time, even if only for a few seconds.

Anne had tried to describe them to him while they were together, and if he were to ask her to do it now the answer would most likely be a yes. But while he would never tell her this to her face, she had never gotten it quite right. The image in his mind was still blurry. Not quite  _ there.  _

He’s sure he could pay to have his portrait done, but Eddie doesn’t have that kind of money. Even with his increased pay lately, Venom’s appetite demands a high budget. It’s not like he’s complaining, he wouldn’t trade V for the world, but it still sucks. 

**“If Anne attempted to help with this situation, shouldn’t we give it a try?”** The symbiote materializes on Eddie’s shoulder. Apparently aliens don’t apply to normal vampire rules, because the black mass is visible in the mirror. 

“I guess you could try.” Eddie tells him, not really getting his hopes up. Any chance of being familiarized with his face has been forgotten at this point. 

**“Close your eyes.”**

“Why?”

**“Just close them!”**

“Fine, jeez.” Eddie grumbles. He really doesn’t know how this is going to help anything. His eyes close after some hesitation, but his hands grip the sink in front of him. He doesn’t know what Venom is going to do. 

Then he feels it, a warmth spreading across his scalp. It’s not uncomfortably hot, just enough to feel nice. It’s like all of Venom’s goodness has been concentrated to one area in his body.

**“First, your hair.”** Eddie can feel the one’s on the back of his neck stick up.  **“It’s messy. You don’t wash it enough, so it often sticks up in an undesirable manner. Not to mention the cut, it’s uneven all around the bottom.”**

“Gee thanks, I didn’t sign up to be insulted.” He starts to open his eyes, but a tentacle shoots across his face, blocking his vision. “It’s not like I can get it cut at a salon, they won’t see a reflection just like I can’t.”

**“We know love, we’re not judging you. We just want to be honest.”**

That does make Eddie feel a little better. He sighs and tells Venom, “I’m sorry, you can continue.”

**“Alright.”** There’s a brief pause while Venom tries to think of a nice way to put things.  **“It’s a nice chestnut color, greying in a few places, but it frames your face nicely.”** Eddie nods and lets himself relax. The tense muscles in his shoulders are released and his grip on the sink loosens. V takes this as a invitation to continue. The warmth that’s swimming on his scalp makes it’s way down to his forehead. 

**“This part of your face is a bit larger than the average humans.”** Venom comments,  **“But not enough to be distracting. The same words could be applied to your nose.”** The warmth spreads to around and under his eyes, almost uncomfortable, but not really.  **“At first glance they’re grey, but if you really look, you’ll find the blue hiding underneath.”** The feeling ventures down from his eyes to his cheeks, then splitting to the sides of his head. 

**“Your ears are crooked, and they protrude out at odd angles. Some find that attractive though.”**

“Some?”

**“Anne, us. We like the unusual Eddie.”**

His ears heat up, but not at the expense of the symbiote. 

The tentacle that is covering Eddie’s eyes diverges, and places itself over his lips. **“This is our favorite thing about you.”** The tendril trails along them delicately.  **“Your lips are so full, plump.** **_Delicious._ ** **They make a circular shape when you talk. It’s uncommon, but beautiful.”**

Eddie can feel himself shaking ever so slightly, no one has ever described him like this. 

**“We love what’s underneath them as well.”** The tendril easily slips into his partially parted lips, and runs itself across his fangs.  **“So sharp, so strong. We love that about us.”**

The tentacle retreats out of his mouth, along with the one that had his eyes covered. Eddie takes this as an invitation to open them. The bright light momentarily clouds his vision, and everything is too blurry to make out. But when he blinks it away and his vision returns to normal,  he can see his own face staring back at him.

Or rather a black mold of it, with familiar opal eyes. It has all the features Venom had just described, but somehow this is different because  _ it’s actually in front of him.  _ It’s an exact replica of his face. Everything is correct, every proportion. The shock is immeasurable. Eddie reaches out, dragging his thumb across the cheek. Gently, as if it will fall apart if he goes any faster.

“How..” he doesn’t even finish the question, purely because he doesn’t even know what he’s asking.

**“We’re sorry nothing could be done about the color, but we hope this can help you envision yourself better.”**

Eddie’s eyes are holding back tears, and he can’t even bring himself to thank Venom. But it’s okay, because V knows, they know so well. Eddie is so very grateful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated !!


End file.
